


SMUT HEADCANON GAME: D & E + B, H, P + V W/ FINN BALOR

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [156]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, smut headcanon game, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	SMUT HEADCANON GAME: D & E + B, H, P + V W/ FINN BALOR

[Originally posted by helluvaclash](https://tmblr.co/ZWelWf2ad8Mx4)

##  **D: DRY HUMPING** _(DESCRIBE A DRY-HUMPING SCENE)_

_-You and Finn, normally hump each other when you’s are making out._

_-Your lips locked with his as his hand grabbed the back of your neck, the other one on the side of your face._

_-The both of you falling onto the bed/couch._

_-You quickly straddled him._

_-Intertwining your legs with his._

_-Grinding your hips against his, as he let out a moan, grinding up._

_-The both of you’s moaning as you’s continued to kiss and hump each other._

##  **E: EXPERIMENTING** _(TRYING SOMETHING NEW)_

_-Finn will ask you first before he tries anything new in the bedroom._

_-If he really wants to try it then he will convenience you._

_-When you finally agree he gets happy._

_-Of course, he will be cautious when trying new things in the bedroom._

##  **+** **B, H, P + V**

##  **B: BIRTHDAY** _(DESCRIBE BIRTHDAY SEX)_

_-When it is his birthday you give all the attention/pleasure._

_-Stripping him of his shirt._

_-Kissing your way down towards the waistband of his jeans. Your hands resting on his chest. As his eyes flutter closed._

_-His moans egging you on further._

_-As you undid his jeans taking them off then his boxers._

_His cock sprang up, making Finn hissing at the cold air as his eyes open._

_-When your warm hand wrapped around the base of his cock he let out a content moan, looking at you with lust in his eyes._

_-You quickly looked up at him to see him looking at you._

_-Keeping eye contact with him you put your tongue on the tip swirling it around, then licking your way down towards the base, making him moan._

_-“Stop being a tease.” He growled, only for you to continue the same action of swirling your tongue on the tip of his cock._

_-He was about to grab your head and force your mouth onto his dick, but your mouth quickly wrapped around his cock, taking him by surprise._

_-He bucked his hips into your mouth making you let out a gagging sound._

_\- His hands grabbing a hold of the side of your head, pulling on your hair, as you started to bob your head up and down, one hand on the base of his cock while the other one massage his balls._

_-Finn’s eyes closed shut as his head fell back, you continued to stare at him as you sucked him off._

_-It wasn’t too long until he was cumming in your mouth._

_-Swallowing his seed and licking his cock clean._

_-You quickly crawled towards him, smirking at him as he opened his eyes, his breathing labored as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes darkened with lust._

_-“Time for the main event baby.” you cooed, as one of your hands rested on his flustered cheek, the other one grabbing a hold of the base of his cock, as you lined your entrance with the tip of his cock._

_-Finn let out a moan as you slowly sank down onto his cock, making the both of you’s moan._

_-Then pulling yourself off before sinking back onto his dick again._

_-Your thrusts fast while he grabs a hold of your boobs as they bounce with every thrust._

_-Making you moan._

_-When it is time for the both of you to climax, you wait until he cums first, then give one final thrust you cum._

_-When it is your birthday he pleasures you._

_-Kissing your neck. Then your shoulders, then the valley between your breast._

_-Grabbing hold of your boobs and massaging them._

_-Then starting to suck on them._

_-Once he is finished sucking your boobs and nipples he kisses his way down towards your stomach. Leaving butterfly kisses._

_-Looking at you as you writhe in his touch._

_-He slowly takes your pants off._

_-Then lowers his mouth towards your clothed core, pressing a soft kiss making you let out a gasp, your hands desperately grabbing onto the sheets._

_-He then removes your panties with his teeth. Smirking at you as he saw how wet you were._

_-Instead of paying attention to your wet core, he kisses your thighs._

_-When he does come to your wet core, you can’t help but press your core to his mouth, making him chuckle._

_-“Oh, babe, relax.” He hummed, pressing his tongue against your wet core and licking upwards._

_-You let out a moan, gripping the sheets tighter._

_-he then pressed his mouth to your core, starting to suck hard, his hands holding your hips down._

_-His eyes fixed on yours as he sucked harder, one of his hands left your hip, bring it down towards your clit as he started to rub circles on your clit with his thumb._

_-This made you feel a new kind of pleasure._

_-The familiar feeling of your orgasm washed over you, as you moaned and gripped the sheets tight._

_-He sucked even harder._

_-Making you cum hard._

_-He kept sucking until you came down from your high. Gasping for air._

_-He then proceeded to lick you, pulling away and smirking at you._

_-You let out a gasp as you tried to catch your breath._

_-“Happy birthday babe.” He smirked, crawling on top of you and position his tip with your entrance._

_-Penetrating into you without giving any warning making you gasp and Finn moan._

_-His hands rested beside your head, as he thrust into you, looking down at you with lust in his eyes._

_-His pace going faster and faster with every thrust._

_-A whole lot of dirty talk._

_-Gripping the bedsheets desperately as he fucks you hard._

_-The room filled with skin slapping against skin and moans and grunts._

_-After about ten minutes of thrusting you’s two cum._

_-Finn pulled out of you quickly, leaning over and grabbing a tissue from his bedside table, wiping his and your cum. He then discards the tissue in the bin._

_-Before paying his attention to you. Wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling your sweaty body close to his sweaty chest._

_-“I love you baby, happy birthday.” He cooed, kissing the top of your head then your forehead repeatedly._

##  **H: HANDSY** _(WHEN THEY CAN’T KEEP THEIR HANDS TO THEMSELVES)_

_-When he is horny he gets really handsy._

_-Also when you wear revealing clothes._

_-Though he is handsy all the time._

_-His hands first start out on your shoulder then sneak their way down towards your waist._

_-Then your hip, then down towards your thigh._

_-You stop him before he gets too close to your womanhood._

##    
**P: PLAYLIST _(A PLAYLIST FOR GETTING DOWN AND DIRTY; WILL PROBABLY INCLUDE A LAP DANCE SONG, A SONG FOR MAKING LOVE, AND A SONG THAT REPRESENTS THEIR SEX LIFE)_**

  * _Dive In- Trey Songz_
  * _Often- The Weeknd_
  * _Skin-Rihanna (lap dancing and making love_
  * _Better-BANKS_
  * _Climax-Usher_
  * _Ooh La La-Goldfrapp_
  * _Ride-SoMo_
  * _Good For You-Selena Gomez_
  * _Love On The Brain-Rihanna_
  * _Shape Of You-Ed Sheeran_
  * _Sex Is On Fire-Kings Of Leon_
  * _Your Body-Christina Aguilera_
  * _Church-Chase Atlantic_
  * _God Is A Woman-Ariana Grande_
  * _Moon-The Cab_
  * _Slow Hands-Niall Horan_
  * _Take Me To Church-Hozier & Sofia Karlberg’s version_



##  **V: VIDEOS** _(SENDING NSFW VIDEOS TO EACH OTHER)_

_-Finn likes to send you nudes._

_-Though however, he does send you videos of him masturbating._

_\- You send him videos of you fingering yourself, and teasing yourself with a vibrator and dildo._


End file.
